


Just Say Yes

by gimmekensei



Series: Tied at the Knot [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of Renji and Kira, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Kensei Muguruma finds himself in an uncomfortable situation when Shuhei doesn't react the way he hoped to his marriage proposal.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Series: Tied at the Knot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725370
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuki_chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/gifts).



“Shuhei…….Marry me?”   
  
***crickets chirp***   
  
“Huh? Why aren’t you saying anything???” Kensei blinked, completely dumbfounded that Shuhei wasn’t all flustered and thanking him for blessing him with a marriage proposal. This was the same lieutenant after all that went bright red when the Captain of the ninth had simply asked him out on their first date.   
  
“.....well………...I…..” Shuhei chewed on his bottom lip, somehow managing to even at the moment look primal and alluring. Hisagi was just too sexy for his own good, and he didn’t even realize it. How was this brat so innocent?!   
  
“This is a bit of a cruel joke Captain.” Shuhei finally remarked, confusing Kensei even further as he pursed his lips. “I understand that my role as your lieutenant isn’t exactly the most uncontroversial, but this is taking things too far.” The older male raised his hands slightly in his defense. “How the hell is this a joke??? I meant it, Shu and I even got the ring!”   
  
“Eh-?” It seemed it was Shuhei’s turn to be flustered and confused. “But I overheard you speaking with Renji and Kira and-”   
  
_…..this damn brat._ “Tch, I was askin’ them for advice idiot. They’re your friends, so I figured if anyone had the best idea for how to go about asking for your hand in marriage, it was them.” Kensei sighed and roughly ruffled Shuhei’s hair, messing up the black strands. “Don’t listen to people’s conversations and go about making wild assumptions…”   
  
“...!” Turning bright red, Shuhei slapped his hands over his face, unable to believe this was all just a simple misunderstanding. Then again in his defense, he still found it hard to believe that his mentor and Captain was interested in him. When the visored had first become Captain, Shuhei had acknowledged he had a crush, but he left it at that. Somethings were better left unsaid. On top of that, relationships between Captains and Lieutenants were typically frowned down upon, with a few exceptions (Hint, hint….Renji and Byakuya.) So imagine Shuhei’s surprise when one day, Kensei asked him out on a date. A year later and 30+ dates in, Hisagi was still very much alive and taken by the silver-haired fighter. It still felt like a dream that was too good to be true.   
  
“I-I made a mistake Captain..” Shuhei whispered, badly wanting to bury himself alive and never see the light of day again. Kensei snickered, flashing an amused grin. “Yeah, you did. But there’s a way to fix this y’know.” He pealed Shuhei’s hands away from his face and brushed his lips against the brat’s forehead.   
  
“ ....um….yes?” Shuhei flashed an awkward smile only to yelp when his boyfriend and now confirmed fiance flicked his forehead with his finger. Muguruma huffed. “Tch, try to sound more confident when you say it.”   
  
“Well, you are glaring…” Shuhei retort and yank Kensei in for a kiss before his cheeks were punished again. _This dream of his was really was true._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mini gift for Yuki_Chicken. I hope you like it, and please look forward to my future fanfiction. I'll try to write more married Kensei x Shuhei <3


End file.
